Untitled 1
by Poppy784
Summary: Tony is withdrawn, Gibbs tries to get to the bottom of it. Bit of a random throw together!


Tony leaned back agaist the stairs watching Gibbs sand the boat. He wasn't entirely sure what he was actually doing there, but the Boss had insisted after finding out someone had broken his door at his apartment. That had been a strange phone call. Tony wondered why someone might kick the door off the hinges but not steal anything - and not even enter. Tony wouldn't have bothered telling Gibbs, but for some reason Gibbs had found. Of course he had, he was Gibbs. Anyway Gibbs had insisted and here he was. He wasn't in the mood to chat which was good considering the Boss wasn't much of a talker. Tony was unaware of Gibbs keeping a close eye on him as he sanded. He watched as his Senior Field Agent's eyes fluttered closed before hastily popping back open. Throwing down the sandpaper, he turned to the drowsy figure on the stairs. 'Hey DiNozzo!'

Tony's head shot up, 'Boss?'

'What's say we watch a movie?'

Taking a seat next to Tony on the sofa, he stretched out propping his feet on the coffee table. 'So what we watching?' he enquired, ensuring shoulders and thighs were 'accidentally' touching and waiting for the onslaught of movie trivia.

Warily the reply came 'Classic movie Gibbs. Casablanca'. He was still completely thrown by the fact they were settling to watch a movie, he'd grabbed the first thing that came to hand. He didn't even have it in him to comment on it. Gibbs pondered this as the black and white images filled the screen - it was nigh on impossible to watch anything with Tony without a running commentary. He'd prefer to hear that to this inteminable silence. Soon enough Tony's head began lolling to the side, sleep eventually claiming him. Gibbs found himself snaking an arm around the younger man's shoulders and guiding the dropping head gently onto his shoulder. Tony settled more firmly against him, snuffling slightly and sighing deeply. Operation 'sleeping DiNozzo' was a success. Now, thought Gibbs rolling his eyes, for operation 'into bed'.

Tony woke with a start sitting bolt upright, shaking and struggling to fight back the tears he felt building. It took a few moments but he soon realised that he was in fact not at home. This was not his bed - yet something stopped him from panicking - there was something familiar here. Hugging his knees tightly to his chest Tony dropped his head to them and tried to calm his breathing. As he inhaled he felt a strange sense of security - an earthy warm smell, reminded him of Gibbs. _Gibbs. _Oh my God that's where he was. He was in Gibbs' house. He was wearing Gibbs' clothes. But that couldn't be right…he didn't remember putting them on, or why. Breathing in again, embarrassment built from his toes. Tony could only think of one thing, but no, no way could that be right. Squeezing his eyes shut he knew it. There was no other explanation. Gibbs had put him to bed.

Getting gingerly to his feet, he knew there was only one thing for it now. Leave…and fast. He had to get out of here. And he had to do it now. God but he was an idiot. What must Gibbs think of him. Trying desperately to be silent Tony crept on tiptoe out to the landing. The lack of light was really not helping matters, not to mention the fact he felt totally out of it. He blinked a few times giving his eyes time to adjust to the darkness. It wasn't until he was at the top of the stairs he noticed the movement ahead of him.

'Going somewhere Tony?' Gibbs kept his voice deliberately soft, though to little effect as DiNozzo jumped clear out of his skin. He took a good look at his Senior Field Agent. He looked like hell. His face was gaunt - pale and drawn and traced with the obvious lines of exhaustion, and he had seen how visibly shaken he was. Tony was trembling so hard Gibbs could hear his teeth chattering. Edging closer to him, Gibbs placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, the touch not seeming to register instantly.

'Tony' he continued gently 'I asked if you're going somewhere?'

The pressure on his shoulder increased slightly, and Tony found himself stammering through an explanation 'Boss, Gibbs I'm sorry I don't normally, I mean I wouldn't, I didn't, I - I' he fixed his gaze on his feet, his eyes having finally acclimatised, 'I'm sorry Sir'.

Hearing Tony 'sir' him pushed Gibbs close to a limit. His heart twisted that Tony had fallen so hard into that learned behaviour he'd hoped had long been left behind. He wasn't naïve enough to believe he could undo all the hurt he knew Tony had felt over the years. The 'Sir' though, he thought he'd all but cut that off pretty quickly. To hear him Sir him now, he knew it wasn't manners or respect, it was dejection. Tony was expecting a reaming.

Seeing Gibbs' hand come towards him, Tony flinched hard, squeezing his eyes together. He knew he probably deserved this, but he wasn't sure how he'd take it. A firm grip on his chin tilted his head upwards and he forced himself to open his eyes. Gibbs' face was unreadable, and not only because of the darkness. The softness in the voice almost made him come undone.

'Hey, don't apologise, and don't Sir me, I work for a living'.

He couldn't believe how Tony had flinched. The look fleeting across his face made Gibbs pray for just 10 minutes with DiNozzo Sr. Schooling his expression, Gibbs ignored Tony's stuttering and placed a hand on his back, turning him round and guiding him back to the room he'd come from. Tony hovered by the door as Gibbs brushed past him. He watched as the older man straightened the duvet and turned it down, before gesturing to him to get back in. Hesitating Tony tried frantically to decide how to play this out. Aiming for unabashed and unphased, he forced a grin and muttered some inane comment, hoping the jovial act would suffice. He only realised he'd far missed the mark when Gibbs materialised in front of him again.

'You wanna crash in beside me?'

There was no hint of teasing in the voise. Gibbs was genuinely concerned. Tony laughed and even to his own ears it sounded more like a swallowed cry. 'Here's good' he said climbing back into bed.

Nodding, Gibbs made his way back to the bed. 'Lie back down' he commanded, and as Tony obeyed, he pulled the covers tighter round the younger man. 'There's nothing to worry about Tony. Just sleep, ok?'

Tony eyed him for a moment. 'I could sleep'.

Gibbs smiled at him and turned to leave, almost missing the almost muted question. 'Why are you doing this?'

Not pretending to misunderstand, Gibbs sat at the edge of the bed by Tony's feet. 'You couldn't go on like you were Tony' he sighed 'I should have nipped this in the bud ages back. I let you go so far, but it's far enough now.'

Nodding and biting down hard on his lip, Tony felt the salty taste of blood blossom on his tongue. Of course Gibbs was worried - Tony had been making the team look bad; performing particularly badly. Gibbs couldn't have that - he shouldn't have to settle for that. 'I understand Gibbs'.

'Do you?'

'Of course I do' he began quietly determined to hold Gibbs' gaze 'you're only as good as you're weakest player, right? But I'll sort it Gibbs, I won't let the team down again'.

He watched as Gibbs pulled an unreadable face, wordlessly standing up and leaving the room withour so much as a backwards glance.

Tony had his answer.

Sorry...Have absolutely no idea where this is going yet, or indeed if it is going anywhere...it was just some random idea. Thanks for reading!


End file.
